A Little Fall of Rain
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Sequel to "I Hate You 'Cause I Want Nothing Else". Crowley's life is turned upside down when Brooke becomes sick after getting lost in a storm. He does what he can to care for her but is something else really to blame for her illness? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Sequel to "I Hate You 'Cause I Want Nothing Else". Crowley's life is turned upside down when Brooke becomes sick after getting lost in a storm. He does what he can to care for her but is something else really to blame for her illness? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Brooke Jayden Harvelle.

**A/N: **Woooo! A sequel! One more fic to go before I reach my 200 fic mark! OMG! Anyway, hope you enjoy this. You will have to read _I Hate You 'Cause I Want Nothing Else_ first. It will be quite angsty especially when Brooke becomes ill. Hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Fall of Rain<strong>

**-One- **

"Love, you can't put anything remotely pink in this room, alright?" Crowley began, folding his arms and sighing as he gazed at his lover, "It just...It doesn't go with this shade of blue."

The two were standing in their bedroom, and Brooke wanted pink decorations for the wall, yet Crowley insisted, quite rightly, that they just wouldn't go."

"Aha! That's where you're wrong, big boy!" Brooke exclaimed, "Voilà!"

She revealed a dark blue vase with black mesh flowers in it. In the centre of the flowers rested dark pink petals which had small pink lights in the middle, and as Brooke plugged it in, the flowers sent a beautiful glow into the room. Crowley raised an eyebrow and smiled, quite impressed by Brooke's taste in style. He sighed, smiled softly and pulled her into his arms, kissing her gently and rubbing her back.

"Well done, darling." He whispered, "It looks gorgeous."

Since the couple had found a new home, they were furnishing it...All twenty rooms in it. The place was gorgeous and actually quite creepy, but the two loved it, and Crowley assured her that there were no ghosts, vampires, demons or anything of the sort inside. It wasn't like she couldn't get rid of them if there were. Their bed was enormous and so damn comfortable that the two could spend forever laying in it, however, they had work to do to prepare their house for living in.

"Kitchen?" She asked, "Might be the next best place."

"Yeah." Crowley replied, holding onto her and teleporting them downstairs to the kitchen, both of them groaning at the sight of boxes to unpack, "Bugger this."

"What?" Brooke asked, Crowley clicking his fingers and putting everything in place, "Crowley!"

"Sorry, sweetheart." He said as he gazed at her with tired eyes, "I had to. Moving is _so _stressful."

Brooke burst into laughter, Crowley raising his brow at her and making a bottle of whiskey appear in his hand, opening it and taking a swig from it. He wondered what was making her laugh, but he wasn't about to complain. The sound of it was purely beautiful and he wouldn't ever want to stop listening to it.

"What?"

"You just sounded like the biggest girl ever!" Brooke laughed, "High school cheerleader actually. Classic."

Crowley grinned at her and approached her slowly, putting the bottle down and capturing Brooke's beautiful eyes in the longest gaze he could. She noticed something cross his face as his flirtatious side came slowly to the surface, and he rested his hands on her hips, backing her against the counter and leaning close to her.

"I have to admit that the body of a cheerleader would've been very appealing for my demonic form, however, I prefer this one." He began, Brooke giggling seductively, "And I certainly wouldn't change you for anything, my love. You fancy an early night?"

"Oh, I do." The hunter replied, kissing him and breaking free of his hold to run upstairs, throwing her clothes off as she went.

The thought of finding her naked in their new bed for him to hold and love just sent Crowley's head spinning. He never believed he'd find love again or he'd feel it again yet with her, someone who once thought him and his kind vermin loved him more than her own life and that was definitely enough. Totally and utterly enough.

Upon reaching the bedroom, he pushed open the door to find her laying there under the blue silk sheets, and he smiled gently, making his clothes disappear with a thought as he reached the bed and climbing under the sheets with her. Taking her into his arms and kissing her, the demon rolled her onto her back and entered her body gently.

"Mmm..." Brooke hummed, pressing a kiss to Crowley's lips, "Love you."

"Love you too." He said softly, kissing her deeply and pushing himself up as he rocked his hips, feeling her legs begin to tremble against his waist as she moaned loudly from the pleasure of him inside her.

She knew he was using his mojo purely from the feeling of incredible sexual pleasure that filled her body so quickly. She looked up at him, taking his hand and holding it in her own as they moved together, both their eyes rolling black as their bond reached it's peak.

Their binding ceremony had been only weeks before and forever they would connect on every level this way. That included part of Crowley's demonic essence being passed into Brooke which caused the blackness of her eyes during their lovemaking and when using the few powers she'd gained from her demon. The amazing thing was that everyone just accepted this as fact, and that Brooke and Crowley wouldn't be dangerous together.

Yet, as a hunting team they were deadly.

The two had been out not long after the binding hunting three rogue demons who wouldn't dare fuck with Crowley, yet they decided to take on Brooke. Big mistake. The trio had been thrown into the back wall of the warehouse by one thought from Brooke, and then Crowley had appeared, Brooke opening her shirt to reveal the brand on her stomach, the tattoo of Crowley's mark. The demons had looked horrified as the pair had killed them completely, walking away with their fingers laced together and both completely unharmed.

But Crowley had promised Brooke that her life wasn't one of a demon. She could continue as normal and even when hunting if she wished to. The only demonic power she had was the telekinesis and the ability to kill other demons. The healing and the telepathy, as well as the teleportation didn't come with it. Crowley had to deal with that.

The two made love deep into the night, both bracing themselves for the first day of the rest of their lives together.

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed into the master bedroom of the house and Brooke stirred, opening her eyes to see the beautiful white ceiling above her. She smiled at the memories of the night before, of how she and her demon had made the most sensual love that they had in a long, long time. She turned to see him sleeping peacefully beside her, his breathing deep, quiet and even. She rested on her elbow to look at him properly, smiling as he turned onto his back and raised his right arm.<p>

"C'mon." He mumbled, Brooke moving into his embrace and rubbing his chest lightly, kissing his cheek tenderly, "Morning, love."

"Morning, baby." She whispered, "How are you, my cupita?"

Crowley smiled. That was her special name for him. Cupita. Beloved. It made him feel wonderful to hear her call him that, and the fact that it was in Latin meant that the others didn't know what she was saying to him when she called him that.

"I'm fine, thank you, my amoenus amor."

Brooke smiled stunningly. Crowley had just called her his beautiful love.

"How are you?"

"I'm...amazing..." Brooke sighed, stretching a little and kissing her lover's lips, "We should speak in Latin more often."

"Ego mus." Crowley replied, Brooke laughing in response.

He'd said, _I agree. _Maybe they should speak more in Latin to each other. It was a beautiful language and the two knew it fluently. As the pair settled back to sleep for a little while, a soft whine and a playful growl came from the corner of the room, both lovers opening their eyes to gaze there.

"Charlie, you stay there." Crowley warned, he and Brooke both smiling warmly at the tiny hellhound puppy that lay in the corner, "Daddy will take you into the garden in a little while."

But the little pup wasn't resisting and he jumped onto the bed, beginning to lick Crowley's face.

"Ugh, fine. Fine." He muttered, lifting the puppy up as he went to lick Brooke's face, "Don't you kiss your mother like that, Charles, where are your manners?"

Brooke stroked the puppy, which she could see and had been able to since her binding with Crowley, rubbing his belly as Crowley dressed himself with a thought, smiling at Brooke and dressing her with a thought.

"Shall we go for a walk?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Brooke smiled. Life was finally getting better...

For now.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Sequel to "I Hate You 'Cause I Want Nothing Else". Crowley's life is turned upside down when Brooke becomes sick after getting lost in a storm. He does what he can to care for her but is something else really to blame for her illness? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Brooke Jayden Harvelle.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter! I'm not sure how long this will be but there may be yet another sequel after it. Don't know yet, though.

Hope you enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>A Little Fall of Rain<strong>

**-Two- **

"I'm gonna head to the woods." Brooke said suddenly, Crowley looking up at her curiously, "I just want to walk off my dinner."

"Okay, darling." He replied, "That sky doesn't look too clever though."

Brooke looked at the darkening clouds and bit her lip, nodding and pressing a tender kiss to Crowley's lips.

"I won't be long, babe."

Crowley smiled and pulled her into a gentle embrace, squeezing her hand as she headed off out of the door in her jacket. The demon watched her head out of the gardens and into the woods, and he hoped and prayed that the weather would hold off until he got back.

Two hours later, he was worried sick. Thunder and lightning raged outside along with heavy rain, and all he could think of to do was to take Charlie and go and find her since there was no sign of her, and she was in the middle of a wood, tree central, with a storm raging around her.

"Come on, boy." He said softly, grabbing one of Brooke's t-shirts from the basket of laundry and letting him smell it, the dog barking and setting off to find her, "Slow down!"

The hound trailed back, letting his master follow him until he began yapping and barking ridiculously and there lay Brooke, shivering on the wet ground beneath a broken oak tree. Crowley rolled her over, lifting her up to rest against him as he checked her over.

"Darling?" He began, getting no response other than wheezy breaths, "Brooke, what happened?"

She was sweating but her body was freezing, which worried Crowley greatly and he picked her up, beginning to trek back to the house with her. He wondered how on earth she'd gotten into this state, and he wasn't entirely sure this was all the weather's doing.

* * *

><p>"Ellen, I don't know what else to do." Crowley said, panicking as he paced by the bed he and Brooke shared, "She's just laying there, wheezing and staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes aren't even fully open."<p>

God, how bloody fast his heart was going. At this rate he'd have a heart attack and he'd be no use to anybody. But indeed, Brooke was just gazing up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes, mouth slightly agape as she took in wheezy breaths. Her lips were dry and cracked and she was covered in a cold sweat despite her body being boiling hot.

"_Alright, Crowley, keep calm." _Ellen said softly, _"We're gonna come down, all of us, and see what we can do, okay?" _

"Thank you." Crowley replied, the emotion and worry clear in his voice as he looked back at Brooke, "She's really sick, Ellen."

Picking up the wash cloth, he dabbed her forehead lightly which caused her breathing to hitch while a pathetic whimper escaped her lips. He placed the cloth back in the small bowl of water and he looked at her eyes which were glazing slowly, panic filling his system again.

"_We'll be there in a few minutes. Don't worry." _Ellen replied, the two hanging up while Crowley turned his attention to his lover who went back to wheezing as her eyes fell closed.

"Brooke?"

"Hmm?"

Crowley was relieved to hear her voice at least.

"Stay with me, darling. Stay strong." He encouraged, watching as pain crossed her features for a moment and she turned her head towards him, face flushed with the fever.

"Hurts."

"I know." The demon soothed, "The others are on their way, love. Everything's going to be alright."

"M'sleep?" She asked, leaving Crowley unsure as to whether he really wanted her to sleep or not.

He was scared that something may happen to her but she was probably just tired because of her fever. He stroked her forehead, pressing a kiss to her temple and laying a hand on hers.

"Yes, you can sleep." He told her, "Sleep tight, my darling."

"M'scared..." She mumbled, concerning her lover straight away with her words.

"What of, love?" He asked, stroking her hand soothingly.

"Hurts..."

He knew he wasn't getting any sense out of her just yet and he nodded, watching as her eyes closed again and sighing as her hand gripped his. The poor thing. She'd been fine before she'd gone into the woods and suddenly she was so sick, so pale that Crowley was beginning to fear the worst.

He couldn't lose her.

He just _couldn't_.

* * *

><p>Crowley opened the front door of the house to find the whole group standing there, sighing with relief as Ellen pulled him into a hug.<p>

"Where is she?" She asked, Crowley sighing softly as everyone entered the house out of the storm.

"Upstairs in our room. It's the first door on the right." He said, Ellen rushing up the stairs with Jo and Ash in tow, everyone else bringing the bags in which Crowley willed into different rooms.

"We'll wait outside until they've seen her." Bobby said softly, the demon nodding in response before he began to ascend the stairs and head into the room where Ellen sat looking awfully worried by her daughter's illness.

"God, how long was she out in that storm?"

"About an hour." Crowley replied, "Which is why I have reason to believe that this isn't entirely the storm's doing. She looks dead."

"Baby? Can you hear me...?" Ellen whispered, watching Brooke shuffle and grimace in pain.

"Mama?" She whimpered, "Mama?"

"I'm here, darlin'." Ellen said softly, "I'm here now, it's okay."

"C-Crowley?" Brooke muttered, the demon sitting by her other side and holding her hand, "Wan' go home."

"You are home, love." He told her, "You're home with me. Your mother's here...Everyone's here."

The pulsing he felt under her skin told him that her essence was working to try and heal her in some way, yet deep down inside him, he knew that it wasn't doing much good. It hurt so badly when tears fell from her closed eyes and she sobbed pathetically when she writhed a little.

"I know you're hurting, Brooke." He told her, "I'm so sorry, we're doing what we can, darling."

She started to shiver which worried him more, and as he and Ellen shared a look, he knew that she was just a worried as he was.

They needed to find out what was wrong with Brooke before things got any worse.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
